See Through Me
by dreamscarred
Summary: Evan is upset that Randy never wants to be around him when they are working shows in St. Louis and soon finds Randy's only trying to not lose the person he loves most. M/M SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** See Through Me 1/?  
**Author:** dreamscarred  
**Rating: **R to NC-17  
**Pairings:** Randy Orton X Evan Bourne  
**Summary:** Evan is upset that Randy never wants to be around him when they are working shows in St. Louis and soon finds Randy's only trying to not lose the person he loves most.  
**Beta:** None all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but I wish I did, all I do is play in a sandbox.

"I don't get it John," Evan huffed as they walked together back stage at Raw. "Whenever we're in St. Louis he never wants me to come to his house or come to my hotel but when we are in Tampa he's all about getting it on in my apartment."

"Well he's got his reasons and it's not my place to tell you them," John shrugged not knowing what more to say.

"But you do know the reasons?" the high flier spoke sternly.

"Yes I do but I can't…"

"Say. Yeah I got that," Evan snapped. "Just tell me is there someone else here?"

"Fuck no, he's loyal to you it's something more complicated than that," John placed a friendly hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Just don't worry about it he'll tell you when the time is right."

"Fine," Evan frowned as they reached the interview area where John was needed.

"One last thing squirt," John peered down at Evan. "Don't confront Randy on this just wait for him to explain it's not something worth starting a fight over because in the end it will be you that feels like shit got it?"

"Got it," Evan watched John walk over to Josh Matthews to being cutting a promo. Sighing he decided to walk away and collect his thoughts about his and Randy's relationship. It was a relationship right? He knew they weren't fuck buddies because Randy had bought him a few simple gifts such as a shirt, few books and a new iPad so they were a couple he presumed.

Finding a production case Evan hopped up on it and took a seat on it. He and Randy had been together for roughly 4 months and it had be a pretty smooth relationship neither of them had been rushing letting the other learn slowly about likes and dislikes. It was only last week Evan learned Randy hated coconut including the smell of it in his tanning oil.

They also were slow to reveal things about family and home life too maybe that's why John was telling him to wait before confronting Randy maybe it was to do with his family. He knew Randy was divorced or getting divorced from his wife and their daughter was involved Randy never really said where he was in the process just that he wasn't with his wife any longer.

"I'm so stupid," Evan muttered. "It's his time with her when we're here that's why," he let out a loud breath of air. "He's not ready for me to meet her yet."

Evan hopped down off the box feeling better about his Randy fears. Heading back towards the interview area Evan stopped hearing something faint. Sobs, he was sure he was hearing a small child crying. Whipping his head around to see where the sound could be coming from he saw a utility closet door.

Pressing his ear to the door he could hear the sobs more clearly and could tell they belonged to a little girl. Carefully Evan slowly opened the door and saw sitting on the floor with her head in her hands a little blonde haired girl.

"Hey there sweetie are you ok?" Evan knelt down to her level hoping the girl would answer him.

"No," she cried harder pulling her legs to her chests still not looking up at Evan.

"Where are your parents I'm sure they are worried about you," Evan hoped he might get her parents' names.

"Daddy probably is," she sniffed looking up revealing a pair of grey blue eyes that Evan swore he had seen above him earlier. "Mommy's too worried about Bob and moving," the grey blue eyes filled with tears.

"Bob your daddy?" Evan asked knowing in his heart who shared those grey blue eyes with the little girl.

"No my new Dad, or so says Mommy," she wiped her eyes. "But I want my Daddy!" She pounded. "I don't want to move to New Bork and never see him. Mommy said Daddy can't look after me and that he loves his job more but she lies! He can cause Nana and Gramps will help."

"Is your Daddy a wrestler like me?" Evan pried seeing if he could get her to say Randy's name.

"He's the best, better than you or any wrestler," she glared at Evan proving even more that this was Alanna Orton. "Best Daddy he only goes so he can look after me he told me so, he said he'd let me see mommy if he won the dead horse," Evan clued in that dead horse meant divorce and she didn't understand everything that was going on but she understood enough to be sad.

"We should find your Daddy don't you think?" Evan asked.

"He was fighting with Mommy about me staying with him tonight," Alanna sniffed.

"Is there someone else we could go find, I don't think hiding in the closet is a good idea, do you?" Evan gave her a friendly smile and watched he chew he thumb just like Randy did.

"Yeah," she made a sad hiccup. "What is your name?"

"Evan, Evan Bourne," Evan offered her his hand as he saw Alanna ponder his name showing that she must have heard it before. "You're Alanna aren't you?"

"How do you know my name?" Alanna looked up surprised. "If you know it I guess you're not a stranger."

"I know your Daddy pretty well, he talks about a lot so you're not a stranger to me but I'm technically still one to you," Evan smiled. "Now if you think your Dad is with your Mom who else is allowed to watch you?"

"Naked Baby!" She giggled. Everyone knew the naked baby story from the George Lopez show so Evan knew she meant John.

"Ok I know where Naked Baby is so let's go see John," Evan held Alanna's hand and they left the closet.


	2. Chapter 2

Evan walked with Alanna towards the interview area and saw John and Josh had already wrapped up and were just chatting. Upon seeing John for herself she let go of Evan's hand.

"NAKED BABY!" She wrapped around John's leg like he was a security blanket.

"Whoa hey there short stuff," John scooped up Alanna into his arms. "Hey Ran…..Evan?" John was completely confused. "Where's Randy?"

"I don't know I found Alanna in an utility closet crying," Evan walked over to stand by Josh.

"So this is Randy's daughter," Josh pointed at one of Alanna's pig tails.

"Yep this is his princess," John bounced her noticing she was falling asleep quickly.

"Matthews they need you at Gorilla so you can replace King next segment," a backstage hand called.

"Right, on my way," Josh called back. "See you guys later, and you too little lady," Evan and John watched Josh sprint off before turning their attention back to Alanna who was now fully asleep on John's shoulder.

"Think we should find somewhere to lay her down?" Evan asked looking at how sweet Alanna looked sucking her thumb while sleeping on the large shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan. I bet the GM set up is empty for now, the leather couch will be a good bed," John led Evan to the room in the arena that was set up as the GM's office with the usually black leather couch.

"Hey John and Evan," said Steven the camera man.

"Hey are you done in here?" John shifted Alanna careful not to wake her.

"Sure are. Why? What's up?" he peer at the girl in John's arms.

"Not mine, Randy's little girl need somewhere to nap," John walked towards the couch. Evan watch has John gentle placed her on the couch before taking his shirt off to place over her has a blanket. Evan wasn't sure if his shirt would be any help due to his size but he took his off too and placed it over little Alanna.

"Sleep well," Evan brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Let's talk out in the hall."

"Okay," John looked over his shoulder at Alanna before stepping out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Randy not wanting me around is because of the divorce isn't it?" Evan folded his arms over his chest.

"Yes but I don't know any of the details, I just know Randy wants the custody courts to think he is single, and not that he's bi sexual in a relationship with a man," John sighed hoping Evan would understand Randy's reasons.

"After what Alanna told me I understand why he's doing everything in his power," Evan dropped his arms. "Wish he would have told me that's all."

"Maybe he will let you in now, so," John bit the inside of his cheek. "How do you feel about my god daughter?"

"You're her god father?" Evan looked astonished.

"Yeah Hunter and I are her god parents," John explained.

"Oh," Evan replied realizing Randy and John had been best friends for years if not more at one point so it made sense why John was a god father to Alanna he wasn't sure why the game might have been named god father.

"Aside from Naked Baby she will call me Uncle John occasionally," John chuckled. "But like I asked before how do you feel about my god daughter?"

"She's adorable, her eyes are just like Randy's but her hair is blonde I thought Sa…"

"Becky, his sister is blonde," John cut Evan off before he could speak the name of Randy's ex.

"Oh stupid me I wasn't thinking that another family member might have blonde hair," Evan looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry about something silly like that," the older man placed a large hand on Evan's shoulder. "So if Randy goes sole custody would it bother you having to share Randy with her? Especially knowing she will come before you to him? Or that you might be placed into a mother/father role as your relationship grows?"

"Had never thought about it, he's going for sole?" Evan furrowed his eyebrows surprised it wasn't joint because of what Alanna had said about Daddy letting her see Mommy and Mommy not allowing her to see Daddy made him think it was Samantha going after sole custody, not Randy.

"I'm not sure he doesn't go into much depth about what happens in court he just asks me to keep quiet about what I do know," John explained starting to pace around a little bit showing his concern about the whole situation. "Anyway probably shouldn't saying this, but he's got another hearing in the morning about custody if that explains why he might not want you around tonight."

"Yeah that would explain it," Evan let out a small sigh wishing he could help Randy even if it was just offering an ear to vent to. "His parents must be watching her tomorrow," Evan opened the door to peek in at the sleeping princess.

"Actually I am," John awaited the surprised look from Evan which he was given. "Randy's parents are going with him to court to help testify his case for custody."

"That's understandable. They would probably babysitting Alanna while he was on the road right?" Evan saw John was pacing even more.

"Yeah I assume that's the reason," John stopped in his tracks as he heard a familiar voice yelling out.

"Alanna! Alanna! Sweetie please come out from wherever you are," Randy was walking down corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Randy here," John flagged the tattooed man over. "We've got her."

"Oh thank god," Randy jogged over. "I just got the bitch to leave fibbing that Alanna was with Hunter and Steph couldn't let her know that Alanna had been in the bathroom the most of the time," Randy groan to adjust his throat that was sore from yelling. "Where is she?" Randy asked showing that he didn't care who found Alanna or where just that his baby girl was safe.

"In there," John pointed at the GM office door while Evan found himself speechless. Randy glided into the room and just about feel to his knees beside the couch that contained Alanna. Evan watched his lover and how he interact with the little girl amazed by his father's worry.

"I am so sorry baby," Randy whispered. "You should have never heard any of that Daddy is so sorry," he kissed the sleeping girl's head. "Thank you for finding her John," Randy turned and stood back up.

"I didn't, Evan did," John tilted his head towards Evan. Randy said nothing and just walked over to Evan and hugged him.

"She might wake up," Evan stammered. "We should go back out in the hall."

"Yeah," John agreed as the three men stepped out into the main corridor where the crew was packing things up.

"Thank you Evan for finding here and bringing her to John she must have been scared," Randy tried to look into the brown eyes he adored that were avoiding his icy blue gaze.

"No actually she was more upset over the," Evan just shut his mouth and looked at the ground he didn't want Randy to know that he knew a bit about the divorce where the tattooed man hadn't brought it up to him before.

"Shit," Randy swore and walked past John and then back down.

"Language there are little ears in that room right there that could be awake," John scolded pointing at the door.

"Sorry. And I'm sorry to you too Evan for not filling you in on everything," Randy walked behind Evan and wrapped his arms around the small man. "I just thought the less you knew the less you would get hurt if the proceedings go south."

Evan let a soft smile come to his face he knew that there had to be other reasons but the first one Randy gave was one he understood. The Viper was just trying to protect him from getting attached to the small girl in the other room and Alanna from being attached to him just in case the court proceedings did not go in Randy's favour.

"I understand," Evan placed his hand over Randy's on his shoulder.

"Not mad at me?" Randy asked worried that there could be anger for being left in the dark and for neglecting Evan when in St. Louis.

"No, can't be because I know that she comes first and I sort of always knew that," Evan swallowed feeling a bit teary-eyed and wanting to discuss his and Randy's relationship more when they were in private.

"Thank you Evan," Randy kissed Evan's head. "Come home with me and John tonight then?"

"Uh yeah," the high flier was shocked by the offer form Randy to spend the night. Evan relaxed into Randy's embrace looking up at his stormy eyed lover. "I want to talk to you when you get your nightly duties done," Evan explained not wanting to say read Alanna a story because he wasn't sure what Randy's home routine was.

"Ok we will," Randy squeezed Evan tighter happy that Evan was very easy going and understanding so far. A tiny part inside Randy's head warned him Evan could be upset and that is why he wants to talk.

"Uncle John!" Alanna called from the room and John bolted into the room and Randy quickly broke his embrace with Evan and raced into the room too Evan following behind.

"Hey its ok Uncle John is right here and look so is Daddy," John motioned to Randy who when to kneel next to the couch.

"Hey sweetie, have a good nap?" Randy stroked her messed up pig tails.

"Yes Daddy, I'm sorry I was bad," Alanna sucked her lip in.

"Yes you were should have stayed were I told you to I was worried baby," Randy hugged the little girl his words having held no malice.

"Not that, I went with a stranger," Alanna sniffed. "Him," she pointed and Randy turned to see she was pointing at Evan.

"That's not a stranger princess, that's Evan," Randy smiled. "Daddy's special friend."

"Special friend?" Alanna questioned. "So I'm not in trouble?"

"No. I'll explain tomorrow when I get home with Nana and Gramps ok?" Randy ruffled her hair more.

"Pinkie promise?" Alanna held out her pinkie finger.

"Promise," Randy hooked his finger with hers. Evan's heart melted for Randy even more watching him in father mode, it was a side he had never seen before. Many would assume Randy would want nothing to do with his daughter but Evan could tell in that moment Randy wanted everything to do with raising his little girl.

"Hey guys," John called from the door. "They really want to dismantle the GMs room so want to go grab our gear and get out of here?"

"Let's go," Randy scooped Alanna up in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

This was the first time Evan had ever been to Randy's house and he was in awe when they pulled up to the large mansion. Randy pressed the garage door opener and pulled his car into the five car garage which also had his Hummer, Bentley and three of his motorcycles parked in it.

"Huh where are we?" Alanna yawned waking up from her nap she had taken during the hour long car ride to home.

"We're home princess," Randy answered her putting the car in park. "Uncle John and Evan are spending the night are you ok with that?"

"Yeah," came the sleep reply as she turned and smiled at Evan who was sitting beside her. Evan smiled back when Randy came to his door of the car.

"I need you to get out so I can get her out of her car seat, I can't get at the clips from the other side," Randy held the door open so Evan could get out before fussing with the car seat. Evan couldn't help but stare at the Viper's ass bent over in a perfect curve. He knew it was wrong to be a lusting after his lover while he was being a father but he did hold a small hope that later tonight he would get the opportunity to relax Randy's mind in an intimate fashion after their talk.

"Problems?" John jarred Evan from his thoughts as Evan realized Randy was still fighting with the seat.

"I am so getting a new one tomorrow," Randy growl. "This clip always gets stuck, I'm cutting it," Randy backed out of the car. "Alanna I will be right back to get you out," the tattooed man went through the side door into the kitchen to get a knife or pair of scissors."

"Here I'll try," Evan climbed in the back seat and began fiddling with the release clips getting them all but one undone.

"Any luck squirt?" John peered into the back seat seeing if Evan was having any luck with the car seat.

"I think I…Ah-ha, got it," Evan freed Alanna from her car seat and held her in his arms grinning.

Randy chose this moment to re-enter the garage and saw Evan holding Alanna and in his eyes it looked so right to him. He had doubt in his mind that it wouldn't work that Evan would want to be around Alanna at all. Little by little Randy had been asking Evan questions related to children and some of the highflier's answers had been iffy. But seeing Evan with Alanna erased those doubts for the time being.

"Looks like the car seat lives another day," laughed the Viper walking over to Evan and John.

"Yep Evan saved it's plastic life from your scissors," John quipped.

"Al want Uncle John to read your bed time story since Daddy can't make all those funny voices?" Randy asked smiling at her and making no move to take her from Evan wanting to see if the younger man would continue to holder until someone else offered or if he would offer her back to Randy.

"No! You Daddy," the little girl squirmed in Evan's arms wanting to go to her father. Randy didn't get his wish of seeing how long Evan would hang on to her because he could tell from the tone in her voice Alanna was upset still and needed him.

"Here Evan give her to me and I'll take her upstairs to bed," Randy led Evan and John from the garage to the kitchen. "Help yourselves to anything in the fridge," he called has he started upstairs.

"Let's go sit in the living room and have a beer," John was went and started rummaging through Randy's refrigerator.

"Ok."

"I'll get the beer just go to your left," John was still digging through the fridge.

Evan walked into a dark room and searched the wall for a light switch finding it he illuminated the room. Evan was in awe there was a big flat screen on one wall, facing it was a large leather sofa behind it a table with a floral arrangement but what made Evan smile was what was on the floor Alanna's doll house and her dolls all over the floor. He smile grew more as he sat on the couch and saw on the stand below the TV was filled with pictures of Randy, Alanna and Randy's family.

"You love him more now don't you," John snuck up behind Evan.

"Yes," Evan moved to pick up a picture of Randy and Alanna at a playground.

"That little girl is his world, don't get me wrong he cares a hell of a lot for you too but," John took a deep breath. "If he loses her completely it will destroy him."

"And that would destroy me," Evan set the photo down.


	5. Chapter 5

Evan walked up stairs holding his bottle of beer and one for Randy, stopping just outside Alanna's door he could hear him talking in a fatherly voice to the little girl asking her what bed time story when wanted tonight.

"Tell me the one with the two princes again!" Alanna chimed with happiness making Evan realize it must be her favourite story. Had to be about two handsome princes saving her in the princess role.

"Ok, snuggle down in bed," Randy spoke softly. Evan wandered over to the half open door so he could spy on the family story time.

"Ok Daddy I'm ready!" Alanna pulled her blanket up to her chin batting her eye lashes at her father.

"Alright," Randy knelt down by Alanna's bed. "Long ago in a far away place there were two kingdoms separated by a river. In the white kingdom lived Prince Michael who was being urged to marry so that he could become king. In the emerald kingdom was Prince Paul and his soon to be Queen."

Evan tried not to snicker at the door at the chosen names of the Princes as he continued to listen to the story. "The two kingdoms were trying to sign a peace treaty but the soon to be queen was preventing this because she didn't like Prince Michael. Prince Michael wanted peace and so did Prince Paul and his family," Randy stood up and stopped telling the story. "She always falls asleep before I finish," Randy mumble to himself feeling proud that slowly he was teaching his daughter that love is love and race nor gender mattered.

Evan backed away from the door as Randy approached it, he smiled as his lover came out to the hallway pulling Alanna's door almost closed. "Nice story," Evan smiled offering Randy his beer.

Randy placed his hand over Evan's mouth, "Shh keep your voice down I don't want her to wake up. Come on," Randy motioned as he started heading down the hall.

"Wait," Evan whispered. "What about John?"

Randy held a finger up and slipped past Evan going down starts. Evan couldn't quite here what Randy was saying to John but he knew it had to be something about them going to talk private, or maybe where John could sleep. Either way Evan knew it wasn't a conversation that he needed to worry about.

Randy came back up the stairs and took Evan's hand leading him down the hall. Evan had butterflies in his stomach because he knew that they were heading towards Randy's bedroom, a place he had wanted to see for a long time. Of course the circumstances of why he wanted to see were very different than what was most likely going to happen tonight.

Randy held the door open and Evan entered the room and was in awe. The room wasn't exactly has it was in his fantasies but it was nonetheless stunning. The walls were a pristine white; an antique dresser was against one wall night to a door which Evan assumed was a walk in closet. Then directly across from the bed was an open door which as he walk further in the room he could tell was a bathroom. Turning he gazed at the bed he hoped he would be sleeping in and maybe a little more. The bed had a large thick comforter that was a rich red color and there was a mountain of pillows against the head board. Evan placed his hand on one of the tall bed post and looked over to Randy who was closing the door. "You look like you've never seen a bedroom before."

"Just not one this nice," Evan watched Randy open his beer taking a sip.

"Well I you'll eventually get accustom to it I guess," Randy took a seat at the foot of the bed and Evan sat down beside him.

"I hope so," Evan slid closer to Randy resting his head on a tattooed shoulder. "So what's going to happen tomorrow? Aren't you worried about people finding out about us?"

"I know your full of question lets go one to once," Randy took a good swig of his beer. "Tomorrow, tomorrow," he sighed. "It's the final court hearing and it's been a long process. Did John tell you I'm going for full custody with Sam having supervised visitation?"

"Something like that," Evan ripped at the label on his bottle.

"Well she's with this man and that got out in court which is good for me," Randy explained. "Shows she was the one that was cheated, even though I've slept around on her for years with men. But she did it in front of Alanna and I didn't…." Randy placed a kiss to the top of Evan's head.

"You mean Alanna saw them having…"

"Yes, and it pissed me off to know end. Cheating well is sucks but I could handle that she was having another man because I was too," Randy stood up. "But she did it in our, my bed and my daughter saw," Randy paced around. "I mean the damn door has a lock it's not hard to make it so she won't see," Randy set his bottle down on the dresser. "Anyway she's threatening to move with this guy to New York just so I won't be able to see Alanna."

"What happens if joint custody happens?" Evan finished his bottle.

"Well it's not the outcome I want but I will take it because there would be a ruling that she can't leave the state," Randy leaned against dresser. "But my lawyer and family believe we have presented enough reason and enough care for Alanna insight of my work schedule to pull of full."

"Well that good news," Evan got off the bed striding over to Randy to kiss the tall man on the lips. "Isn't it?"

"I'm not celebrating until the verdict comes out and everything is final. I've been so careful with everything I'm praying tomorrow works out for Alanna and I," Randy wrapped his arms around Evan. "Now your question about people finding out about us," Randy licked his lips. "My parents already know I'm dating and that you're a guy. They are fine by that; I was a little shocked they took me coming out so well. My brother and sister do not know. I was too worried they would let it slip where my parents know the seriousness of the issue."

"She would have massive fire power if it came out," Evan looked up into Randy's eyes.

"Yes, even more so if she knew it was you because then they can start saying I was the one who cheated first which hurts my case," Randy tighten his grip on Evan. "My sexuality has already come into the court case because Sam had evidence that in 2003 I had been with John but other than me sleeping with men she didn't have much else and the judge rule my sexual orientation makes no difference when it comes to custody."

"I wish you would have told me all of this before now," Evan inhaled taking in Randy's scent.

"I didn't want to worry you and have Alanna attached to you and you her," Randy closed his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks. "Plus she only small she doesn't understand why you can't say Daddy was with Evan or Mommy was with an asshole."

"Maybe I should sleep in another room tonight just to be safe," Evan pulled away from Randy and saw the tears in his eyes.

"No, stay here," Randy grabbed Evan by the shoulder. "Tomorrow is the day, no one is going to find out anything. Even if Alanna see you in bed with me it won't matter she's not going tomorrow."

"What about after tomorrow, what if she appeals or something," Evan questioned.

"I'll deal if that if it happens. Tonight stay with me, take my mind off it all," Randy stepped past him and locked the door.

"What about Alanna if she," Randy silenced Evan with a kiss. "We'll be quiet and if she needs me we'll hear her knock," Randy pulled Evan towards the bed. "I got this bed just a couple weeks ago, made me sick sleeping in the old one so let's break it in."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well then how do you think we should go about breaking it in," Evan gave a devilish grin. "I mean there are so many ways to do it," he stated empsihing the words do and it.

"Your right there are many ways," Randy sauntered over to Evan. "But we need to keep it down so we can't test the full strength tonight. I was think we would go the more sensual route," he placed his hands on Evan's shoulders and moved them down his arms slowly."

"Yeah we can go that way," Evan placed his hands on Randy's waist and slipped them under the t-shirt lightly moving his fingers over Randy's sides. "What me to turn the bed down and you get the lube?" he moved his hands down so his fingers could trace around the waist band of Randy's jeans.

Alright but leave your clothes on babe," Randy leaned down to kiss his lover softly.

Evan moved to the bed turning down the covers and arranging the pillows before once he was done he climbed up on the bed and reclined on the pillow wondering why Randy was taking such a long time with the lube.

"Need my help finding the lube?" Evan sat up looking into the dark bathroom. "Must be hard in the dark," chuckled Evan.

"No just getting something else," Randy called back. "Could you turn on the two bed side lamps, I'll get the main light."

"Okay," rolled towards on lamp and then the other turning them on.

Randy emerged from the bathroom and turned out the main room light. Then came over to the bed he set down a bottle of lube and a candle that was shaped like a globe with the center melt down. Evan knew what that was for and he shivered from excitement. They had talked about using a candle and Randy had told Evan he had used one before and had asked if he would be interested in trying it. So it looked like tonight was the night.

Pulling a bic from his pocket Randy lit the candle before climbing into bed an on top of Evan. "It takes a while for it to warm up." Randy bent down and kissed Evan's cheek. Slowly Randy began rutting his demin clad groin against Evan's.

Evan wrapped his arms around Randy's tattooed neck pulling him down to kiss him. Randy grinded down hard as his sweeped his tongue over Evan's lips asking for enterance. Evan parted his lips allowing Randy to plunder his mouth. Their tongues lapping at each other gently as there hips rocked.

Evan tugged up on Randy shirt a signal that he wanted the garment gone. Breaking the kiss Randy obliged pulling his t-shirt up and over his head. While Randy did that Evan did the same holding his shirt until he saw Randy throw his to the floor and he then did the same.

They each quickly reunited into the kiss, the skin on skin contact very welcome and encouraged by their hands that were pushing into each other's backs. Evan used most of his might and flipped the older man on his back. Starting from Randy's collar bone he kissed down Randy's chest until he dipped his tongue into his lover's naval.

Randy closed his eyes and threw his hands over his head gripping at his pillow as a soft moan escaped his lips. He felt Evan kiss lower and lower. Till he reached the top of Randy's jeans, carefully popping the button.

"Evan no, you know I'm not quiet when you do that," Randy panted.

"Just one lick please?" Evan asked starting to pull down the zipper.

"One," Randy agreed lifting his hips up so Evan could remove his pants and underwear. "Lose yours."

"Was planning on it," Evan slid of the bed stand proud as he lowered his own place revealing his erect cock.

Evan climbed back onto the bed settling between Randy's legs, his hand wrapping around Randy's arousal. Evan made a slow lick making sure he collected every drop of pre cum, savouring the taste of it. As his tongue flicked off Randy's cock he looked up at the older man seeing he had his eyes close.

"Enjoy it?" Randy opened his eyes a smile plastered on his face.

"Very much," Evan licked his lips seductively.

"Come up here," Randy motioned his hand in a come hither motion.

"Alright," Evan moved up so he was face to face with the Viper. Randy pulled down Evan and kissed him. Wrapping his arms and legs around Evan he flipped them so Evan was on his back beneath him.

"I think the wax is ready," Randy looked over to the candle which had a pool of liquid wax around the wick. Get up more on the pillows," he instructed as he widened his legs so Evan could adjust.

Once Evan was fully settled Randy scooted down so he was seated on Evan's pelvic bone. He lifted the candle up licking his lips wondering where to drip the first bits of wax. Evan trembled under him not sure what this would feel like. He had heard of wax play before and that most liked it. Evan knew Randy wouldn't hurt him so he took deep breathes and tried to relax.

"Don't worry," Randy whispered and tipped the candle and a stream of wax spilled down. Evan gasped and arched up as the wax hit. It was a wondrous sensation feeling the hot wax coming in contact with his skin than cooling become stiff. "Like that?"

"Yeah."

"Good, and my hunch was right. You're not noisy," Randy chuckled as Evan glared at him.

"And if I was?" Evan shifted a little.

"Well I wouldn't get to do this," Randy brought the candle closer to Evan's chest and poured the wax so it would drip over a nipple.

"Fuck," Evan said through gritted teeth know how important it was to say quiet.

"Soon," Randy grinned sliding back a bit until he felt Evan's shaft rubbing against his ass.

Evan lifted his hips up to get some friction against Randy's skin. Smirking Randy grinded back while carefully holding onto the candle. Evan just let Randy have a go at mock riding him; he figured it was the closest he would get to topping his lover. It was something he wanted but he was a very happy being the bottom.

"Randy," Evan moaned as he felt his cock slide between Randy's cheeks.

"Look at me," Evan opened his eyes and saw steel grey ones staring back. "Never think never. got it."

"You mean," Evan sat up quickly in surprise.

"Shhh," Randy placed his hand on Evan's chest and pushed him back down. Randy then tipped the candle and let the wax pool in Evan's navel flowing over to make a little stream down his pelvic bone. "I think that's enough for now."

Randy placed the candle back on the night stand and grabbed the bottle of lube. Putting the lube at his side Randy hoisted Evan's legs onto his shoulders giving him perfect access to Evan's entrance.

"Bet your glad I'm not a screamer tonight aren't you," Evan snickered as Randy pressed a finger against the rim.

"You are a screamer trust me I just haven't brought out the equipment to make you do it yet," Randy threatened playfully as his finger went in up to the first knuckle. Randy quickly added the second finger they had done this so many times that Evan was always relaxed for him. "Ready?"

"Ages ago," Evan smiled. "Want you," he whispered.

"Need you," Randy sunk into Evan's willing body. Randy let go of Evan's legs and they fell from his shoulders to wrap around his waist. Leaning forward he planted his elbows on either side of Evan's face, and making it so they were face to face.

Keeping eye contact Randy rocked his hips back and forth slowly wanting their pleasure to build until it boiled over with need. Evan tilted his head back allow his lover to nip and kiss jugular while he brought his hands up to massage the large power full arms of Randy.

Randy speed was increasing more and more with each passing moment. Randy whispering sweet nothings against Evan's neck, moving upwards to bite Evan's lower lip. The bite turned into a kiss and Randy moved one of his hands between them to coil around Evan's cock.

"Faster," Evan coaxed running his nails over tattooed shoulders. Randy grunted in response stroking with his hand faster over Evan's shaft trying his best to keep his thrusts up with speed of his hand. "I'm almost there, oh god, more," Evan let his hands fall from the Vipers shoulders so that he could grip the sheets and he started to come undone.

Randy could feel Evan's body shutter and grip him tighter as the younger man shot his load onto their stomachs making it mix with the wax. Randy tried holding off his own orgasm wanting Evan's eyes to be open when he came. He wanted Evan to have the pleasure of seeing the powerful Viper come undone by the wonder of his body.

Once the brown eyes open Randy gasped out the words "Love you," and came in Evan. Evan smiled feeling Randy come inside him. It was moments like this he knew as a bottom he really was the one in control. Randy lay flat on Evan as he came off the high of climax.

"Going to move or keep crushing me into the mattress?" Evan stroked the stubbly head.

"Moving," Randy lifted and pulled out. He shifted both of them so he was spooning Evan then he pulled the blankets up over them.

"So we've got to be up earlier then?" Evan blew out the candle and flicked the lamp out.

"I do. You can sleep in," Randy buried his nose in Evan's hair. "I'll shower down stairs so you can wash up and get the wax off."

"What about the bed sheets?"

"Well I just got the fresh sex smell in them. I think they can go in the washer before we go back on the road," the Viper chuckled. "Anyway I have to get up by six because Alanna gets up at seven and I don't want her to walk in."

"I thought she would knock?" Evan looked over his shoulder at Randy.

"Not in the morning. She regularly charges in here a ball full of energy if I'm not up," he yawned pulling Evan tighter to his chest.

"But we locked the door."

"So we did. She'll be pounding then," Randy made a small laugh.

"Oh when are we going to tell her about us," Evan snuggled down more into the blankets.

"Once the decision is final I will tell her," Randy kissed Evan's head. "Telling her is the easiest part, trust me."

"I do trust you," Evan closed his eyes enjoying Randy's arms around him.

"Good. Just know my world consists of two things," Randy whispered. "Alanna and you."

"Night," Evan replied before they both drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Evan woke up to an empty bed as Randy had warned. Looking at the clock he saw that it was only 7:30am and he hadn't missed his lover by very much time. Rolling to get out of bed Evan looked down to see the mess of wax and semen that covered his chest.

"Yuck," Evan picked at the wax. "Note to self, clean up after wax play right away."

Evan stood up and started picking up the clothes he wore last night to see his suit case and been placed in the room for him. Smiling knowing it was Randy that had brought it up he grabbed it and flopped it on the bed.

"Best give him a good kiss before he goes," Evan murmured as he sifted through his clothes picking out a pair of dark blue jeans and a soft green t-shirt. Adding in underwear and a pair of socks he padded into the attached bathroom.

"How did he not turn the light on last night this is huge," Evan looked in awe at the whirlpool bath, the stand-up shower that could easily hold two people, double sinks with marble counter and a long mirror. Evan set his clothing on the stand next to the shower then turned it on letting it run so get could test the temperature before getting in.

"Damn where are the towels and washcloths?" Evan began opening the cupboards under the sinks before he noticed the in wall linen closet. Getting all his toiletries he stuck his arm in the shower to see if it was too hot or just right. Seeing it was perfect he stepped in.

Evan lathered up and scrubbed to get the wax off his body. The water cascading over his body he thought about how much fun he and Randy could have in this bathroom. He knew Randy most likely had plans for them in here. Staying under the water enjoy the warmth as it rinsed all the soap away while hoping that Randy won custody of Alanna, it would break his heart to see Randy without her.

Stepping out of the shower he dressed and checked himself over in the mirror. Deeming himself presentable Evan made his way down stairs to see what was going on. Seeing John at the stove he walked over to him.

"Want some help?"

"Nope I got everything under control," John tossed the hash browns that were in the pan. "Maybe you should go in the bathroom and entertain Alanna so Randy can finish getting ready."

"Okay," Evan turned and walked over towards a door he thought was the down stairs bathroom.

"Daddy," Alanna whined. "I want to go with you."

"You can't sweetie," Randy replied.

"But I want to be with you."

Evan opened the door and the scene came into view. Alanna was sitting on the floor at Randy's feet and Randy…Well Randy was dressed in a three piece suit trying to tie his tie but having issues with it. "Want some help with that," Evan spoke up and Randy and Alanna both turned to greet him.

"Evan," Alanna stumbled over to hug him. "You're a sleepy head."

"Yeah guess I am. Everyone is all up and dressed save for a someone with a tie," Evan pointed at Randy.

"Want to give me a hand with this," Randy smiled as Evan came up to him and tied it for him.

"There you go handsome," Evan grinned getting a little turned on by Randy in a suit.

"Thank you," Randy moved forward to whisper in Evan's ear. "I'll need your help later to take it off," but the sensual moment was quickly changed by a little voice.

"Daddy pick me up!" Alanna tugged on Randy's sleeve. "Please?"

"Daddy can't princess I've got my good suit on," Randy took her hand and moved here towards Evan. "Evan will though, won't you."

"Sure come here," Evan picked up Alanna and carried her.

The trio went to join John in the kitchen who was just starting to serve up breakfast. They each took their place on the island and began eating. John had taken the care of cutting Alanna's up so she could easily eat it.

"So how's my cooking?" John laughed seeing everyone digging into their food.

"Really good," Evan said between mouthfuls and Randy nodded in agreement.

"You know we are all rooting for you today," John said beginning to eat his own breakfast.

They all ate in silence each think similar thoughts about Randy's court hearing and what the outcome might be. All of them hoping for the same thing; Randy getting sole custody. Suddenly a loud honk of a car horn came from outside.

"That's my parents I got to go," Randy got off his stool and gave Alanna a kiss on the cheek. "Wish Daddy luck sweetie."

"Good Luck Daddy," Alanna gave him a hug.

"Be good for John and Evan."

"I will be!" She grinned following Randy to the door with John and Evan behind her. As Randy walked out the door she waved her goodbye to her daddy.

"Now we wait," John sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Randy sat in the court room next to his lawyer, behind him sat his parents Bob and Elaine. All of them so nervous about what will take place in this room today. Every so often Randy would glance to the other side of the court room and look at Samantha who never turned her head his was she only turned occasionally to her lawyer.

They were all waiting on the judge to enter so this final court session could begin. "Stop looking so tense," Randy's lawyer whispered. "Just relax so far everything is in your favour if you look tense or nervous it could hurt you."

"Okay," Randy nodded just as the judge entered the room.

The two lawyers debate for each of their clients on who should have custody. Randy was sitting back only speaking when asked a question by the judge and giving the answers that he and his lawyer discussed. Randy could tell the judge was leaning more towards joint custody and he hand been prepared for this and was ready to accept it as it would tie Samantha to Missouri and she's wouldn't be able to run off with Alanna.

The judge clears his throat and both lawyers took a seat. "I have heard both arguments and I see no reason why both of you," The judge was cut off has Samantha jumped out of her seat.

"He's not the father of Alanna!" she screeched and slammed her hands down on the desk.

Randy felt his father's hands on his shoulders keeping him seated. Inside Randy was completely enraged how dare she say that he knew Alanna was his without single doubt in his mind. He knew getting mad wouldn't help his case but he wasn't sure what to say and he could see his lawyer was stunned too.

"Mrs. Orton sit down," the judge order. "We have had several meetings and this should have been brought to the courts attention much sooner than this. I have good reason to believe you did not want the verdict I was about to announce."

"Your honour he is not the father!" Samantha insisted. Randy saw his mother tap his lawyer's shoulder and whisper something in his ear. The lawyer nodded and stood up.

"Your Honour," he spoke gaining the judges attention. "My client's mother, Mrs. Orton would like to speak with you.

"Very well go ahead madam," the judge approved.

"I find her claim that my son is not the father to be false, sir," Elaine removed Bob's wallet out of his back pocket. "May I show you a couple of pictures?"

"You may," the judge smiled kindly as Randy's mother made her way to the stand so she could show what was in the wallet. Randy glanced over at Samantha and her lawyer and it was clearly obvious that her lawyer was keeping her from making another outburst like before. However now he hoped that whatever his mother was planning would work in his favour.

"Your honour, see this picture here," Elaine pointed at a picture of Alanna. "This is my granddaughter Alanna and this picture here is my daughter Becky when she was almost the same age."

"I see," the judge took the two pictures and studied them. After a while he looked up at Randy studying his face and then back down at Alanna's picture. "Thank you you may have a seat."

"Thank you for listening," she got down and returned to her seat.

"Well this does change my verdict," the judge straightened in his seat. "Because of the claim that Mr. Orton is not the father I have no choice but to order a paternity test," Randy frowned but knew Alanna was his and had no fear of the test. Randy looked once more to Samantha who had a worried looked on her face and Randy knew why if she lied and the test proved him the father it would hurt her case further.

"This is good I think," Randy's lawyer whisper. "You'll probably get full if she lied in court," Randy just nodded to the words the lawyer spoke.

" you don't have any objections with the test do you," the judge said with a smug look.

"None at all," Randy could see in the judge's face that he knew Randy was Alanna's father.

"Very well then," The judge shuffled some papers on his desk. "Until the test I will be awarding temporary custody. Once the test is complete their will be a re-ruling of permanent custody."

Randy balled his fists up praying that the temporary custody would be his. If he got it he would be a shoe in for fully custody after the test because there is no way he could fail that. He knew that Alanna was his with every ounce of his heart.

The judge opened his mouth to make the verdict and Randy felt scared for the first time in his adult life.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can we play tea party this afternoon when Daddy comes home," Alanna looked up at Evan and John who were seated on the couch. "It will be more fun with more people," she smiled.

"Sure," John laughed and smile. "We'll even put on princess tiaras," he continued the tone of sarcasm lost on the little girl.

"We'll play Alanna," Evan slid off the couch to sit by her. "But I've never played before so can you tell me what you usually do so we can be all ready when your dad gets home?"

"Well Daddy and I play in my room I have a little table and chairs that Pudding, Buttercup and Daisy sit in," she chimed. "But Daddy sits on the floor he's too big for a chair, you'd have to sit on the floor too."

"That's ok," Evan felt really happy seeing how excited Alanna was getting at the idea of a tea party where all the members were real and not stuffed.

"So what do you serve at your tea parties?" John came in and joined them on the floor grinning.

"Well Daddy fills the tea pot with juice and he gets the fudgy cookies from the cupboard that I'm only allowed to have them if we're having a tea party," she giggled bouncing with excitement.

"I have a better idea for a treat," John ruffled her hair. "You want to help me and Evan bake cupcakes?"

"Really we can bake cupcakes," Alanna eyes went wide. "Daddy never bakes he makes the fireman's alarm go off when he does."

John and Evan both busted out laughing at the fact Randy burnt everything he baked. Evan realized now that he would be the cook in the relationship. "Yes we can really bake cupcakes," Evan stood up. "Let's go see if your Daddy has everything we need here to bake them."

The trio walked out into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards finding all the things they would need for cupcakes. John then managed to find a large bowl and measuring cups.

"Ok Alanna your choice vanilla or chocolate?" John asked holding a can of coco.

"Chocolate cuppies please," Alanna clapped her hands together.

"Chocolate it is," John setting the can down and set about preheating the oven.

"John we don't have a recipe?" Evan realized looking at all the baking ingredients.

"Don't worry the chef is here," John did he signature you can't see me taunt to which Evan just shook his head.

"Seriously John," Evan laughed.

"Mom taught me how to bake when I was little and I've always remember the recipe."

"Where's Randy's computer I want to google us a recipe," Evan took the spoon from John's hand. "I think his office is upstairs I'm not really sure."

"Alanna," Evan turned to the little girl who was in the process of moving a stool over so she could reach the counter top.

"Yes."

"Where is your Daddy's computer?" Evan had an idea that she could take him straight to him.

"Yes it's upstairs," Alanna smiled and took Evan's hand. "I'll show you."

"John don't start anything until I get a recipe," Evan called back as Alanna tugged him upstairs.

Evan followed Alanna upstairs until she stopped at the door across from her room. She pushed the door open and they walked into Randy's office. Evan admired the room it was well furnished like the rest of the house. He came to the desk and pulled the chair out to sit in it, Alanna climbing up into his lap brought a smile to his face.

"Comfy?" Evan asked placing an arm around her to hold her in place.

"Yep. I always sit on Daddy's lap and he lets me play my Barbie game," Alanna explained while they waited for the computer to load.

Once the computer loaded Evan saw that on one side were all of Alanna's game icons and on the other was the internet icon and various folders that belong to Randy. The computer's desktop made him smile it was Randy and Alanna laying back what looked like Randy's bed laughing, Randy must have been holding the camera up with his long arms to have gotten the shot.

"Can I use the mouse?" Alanna asked leaning over to put her hand on the device.

"Yes but you have to click where I tell you okay," Evan moved the chair forward so he could reach the key board and she could reach the mouse.

"Ok click on this," Evan pointed at the internet icon.

"Clicky," Alanna giggled triple clicking the mouse button. Evan shook his head as 2 internet windows open.

"Now here," Evan moved his finger to the address bar. "Just once." Alanna did as instructed and Evan typed in "Chocolate Cupcakes" into Google Chrome. They opened up a few different windows until Evan found one he thought would work. He hit the print but and printer on the top shelf began working its magic. Taking the recipe they head back down stairs to John.

"I found a recipe no one can mess up," Evan placed the paper on the counter.

"You still don't believe me on the recipe that I learned from my mom," John crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Next time John," Evan patted the big guy on the back.

The three of them started making the recipe. Evan measuring out the ingredients, John helping Alanna stir the together. It took about twenty minutes but once they batter was done they placed it in the tins, set the timer on the over and placed the pan in to bake.

A loud yawn came from Alanna and John and Evan looked at each other. Neither of them knew if it was hard to get Alanna to take a nap. "Sweetie are you tired," Evan tried the nice approach.

"Yeah but I don't want my nap till Daddy comes home," she frowned.

"Make you a deal," John knelt down beside her. "Take your nap and I'll come wake you up has soon as he's home ok?"

"Promise?"

"We both promise," Evan knelt down also.

"Ok. Uncle John will you take me upstairs?" Alanna hugged him.

"Sure," John picked her up.

Evan was a little hurt that Alanna hadn't asked him to take her up for her nap but she did know John longer and in time he was sure she would ask for him. He hoped. John returned downstairs and they check on the cupcakes and then set about cleaning up.

About an hour had pasted and the cupcakes were cooling on the counter. John and Evan were watching TV in the living room just waiting for Randy to return. Evan felt like he was on pins and needles he really wanted Randy to win but wasn't sure he could stay calm if Randy lost.

"Car just pulled in," John stood up. "I'm going to wake her. She got a good nap in so it should be ok."

"Okay," Evan said not sure if he should meet Randy at the door or not. The door open and Randy entered Evan decided to get up and meet him wanted to get the news before Alanna arrived just in case it was bad. Looking at Randy he could tell the older man was upset.

"It didn't go well did it?" Evan asked and braced for the worst.

Randy opened his mouth to answer but didn't get a chance, "Daddy!" Alanna was wrapped around his leg.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey sweetness," Randy scooped her up into his arms.

"Am I staying with you?" she wrapped her arms about his neck smiling. John and Evan were both holding their respective breath on the answer.

"Yes you're staying with me," Randy answered the question gnawing away at them all. "For now," he added so that others knew something went wrong at the hearing.

"Daddy, John and Evan said we could have a tea party," she exclaimed pulling back so she could stare into her father's blue eyes.

"They did well then," Randy smirked. "Looks like we're having a tea party."

"Alanna," John started stepping close to Randy. "Why don't you come with me and we'll get your table and chairs so we can set up in the living room?"

"Ok," Alanna turned in her father's arms and hopped into John's large ones.

"Why don't you to frost the cupcakes," John started up the stairs with Alanna.

"God he would tell me to do something food related," the apex predator groaned.

"Don't worry I'll frost them you've had a long morning," Evan lead Randy into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Randy loosened his tie. "So whose idea to bake the cupcakes?"

"John and I. Well we wanted an activity to keep Alanna busy," Evan started frosting the treats.

"I was going to say you didn't need to go to the trouble I have her favourite cookies up on the top shelf," Randy removed the tie and popped the first couple of buttons of his dress shirt.

"Alanna told us about the fudge cookies," Evan laughed.

"Alright," Randy chuckled too.

"So what does for now mean," Evan looked over his should at Randy would was reclining on the kitchen island.

"Means I have another court day that this is only temporary custody," Randy sighed. "I don't want to saying anything else until I know Alanna might not hear."

"Tell me tonight then?" Evan asked.

"Of course," Randy walked over and kissed Evan on the cheek. "I bet you would look good with a little frosting on you."

"Keep it clean Randy," Evan scolded. "Alanna could come in here at any moment."

"Fine."

Randy stood by Evan has he frosted the cakes feeling like a lucky man. He never in his wildest dreams thought Evan and Alanna would get along as well as they did. I was all Randy could ask for. Randy placed his hands on Evan's hips massaging them gently; it was something that would look innocent if Alanna came in.

"When we get back from the next round of house shows I want to tell Alanna about us," Randy whispered into Evan's ear.

"Shouldn't we wait just a while longer? She still isn't use to me," Evan explained.

"She likes you. She doesn't take to someone as quickly has she did you," Randy inhaled Evan's scent. "She knows your special, just like I knew when I asked you out."

"Hey you two stop snuggling and get out here with the cupcakes were all set up out here," John called from the doorway.

Randy, John and Evan all sat around the little pink table while Alanna poured the pretend tea into their cups. John reached for a cup cake but Alanna batted his hand away.

"Everyone doesn't have their juice," Alanna scolded.

"Ok."

"Good but since you were bad Uncle John you get the green cup cake," Alanna placed it on his plate.

"Yay! It's a color my shirt hasn't been," John joked getting snickers from Randy and Evan.

"Evan what color would you like?" Alanna smiled.

"White," Evan selected and Alanna placed the cupcake on his plate.

"Daddy what color?" Alanna asked. There were only two cupcakes the rests where back in the kitchen. One cupcake was pink and other blue.

"You pick first Al. Color doesn't matter to me," Randy smirked knowing what was about happen.

"Ok you take pink and I'll have blue!`` Alanna placed the pink cupcake on Randy`s plate and then took hers.

"`Real men like pink things," Randy winked at Evan who got the meaning behind that and about choked on his cupcake. Once John saw Evan`s reaction he clued in too and snickered.

"Daddy why are they laughing?" Alanna looked confused.

"They're just laughing at me," Randy patted her head. "They tease me for wearing your pink hairbands."

"But that's mean," Alanna glared at the other two men.

"Yes it is sweetie. But Daddy is a bigger man than them so don't worry about it," Randy laughed as John and Evan glared at him. After a few minutes they were back in playful spirits John making a female voice as he drank his juice.

"Random question," Evan sat his cup down. "What are our dinner plans for tonight?"

"Um," Randy chewed his lip. "Lanna whose Daddy calling tonight?"

"Chow Chow!" Alanna mumbled her mouth filled with cupcake.

"Chow Town it is," Randy grinned. "You guys like Chinese right?"


	11. Chapter 11

"So did you just buy one of everything?" John asked while he heaped his plate with the contents of a dozen Chinese cartons lining the dining room table.

"Wasn't sure what everyone liked to I figured it was a safe bet ordering some of everything," Randy shrugged loading his and Alanna's plates with food.

"Could have just asked us," teased Evan. "I saw the menu pinned to the fridge. We could have picked."

"Oh well whatever we have dinner," Randy placed a plate in front of Alanna and then took his place next to her. John and Evan took their respective seats at the table.

For the rest of the meal the friendly banter continued most jokes were aimed at Randy's lack of cooking skills. Evan watch Randy being a father by getting Alanna to eat her vegetables warning her she would get no dessert if she didn't eat them. It surprised Evan that there were only two vegetables that she wouldn't eat and those were green peppers and broccoli.

"Come on Alanna just one more piece of broccoli and I'll let you have a bowl of ice cream," Randy insisted.

"No more," Alanna huffed folding her little arms over her chest. "I'm full Daddy."

"Your full then I guess you're too full for ice cream," John poked Alanna in the belly.

"No I'm not," Alanna shook her head. "But if I eat more I will be."

"Eat it," Randy held the fork to her mouth. "I mean it no ice cream. It will be bath and straight to bed!" Randy glared.

"Okay," she opened her mouth and ate the piece broccoli.

"See was that so bad," Randy patted her head. "Once the rest of us finished you can have your ice cream."

"Ok. Can I go play?" Alanna wiggled in her seat.

"Sure," Randy pulled the chair back allowing her to go into the living room.

The three of them watch as Alanna scurried into the living room. All of them shared glances at one another when John broke the silence. "Is it safe to have some grown up talk?"

"Yes," Randy said leaning back in the chair.

"Spill what happen at the hearing," John took a mouthful of chow mein.

"Yes please tell us why you only got temporary custody," Evan pulled his chair over beside Randy so he could hold the older man's hand so he knew Evan was there for him.

"I would have probably gotten full but Sam blurted out that I am not Alanna's father in the court room," Randy hung his head down. 

"That's bullshit," John slammed his hands down on the table. "Anyone that takes a look at Alanna and then you can tell she's yours." 

"John calm down Alanna might hear you," Evan scolded John. His grip on Randy's hand tightening. "Randy there's no doubt she's yours right?"

"She's mine I know it. I've already agreed to take the test. Judge really doesn't buy Samantha's outburst either," Randy reclined back into the chair. "I'm bothered a little by this, of course. But I sure this will help me gain full custody when it's all said and done."

Evan looked at Randy and admired him for such strength. If the roles were reversed he wasn't sure he could be as strong as him as right now he just wanted to hold Randy and be held by him just for some comfort. Randy flipped his hand that was in Evan's grasp and squeezed it tight.

"Who's looking after her when we go to the house shows this weekend?" Evan rubbed his foot against Randy's leg just wanting some more contact with him.

"My parents are. On Saturday Sam gets supervised visitation with her," Randy pushed his plate back. "Alright boys lets clean this up."

"John and I will do it. Why don't you go play with Alanna," Evan offered.

"You okay with that John?" Randy asked tilting his head.

"Yeah go on be with her she needs you," John stood up. 

Randy left the room going in search of Alanna while Evan and John tidy the table up. Randy found Alanna playing with her dolls by the couch. Staring at here he felt lucky to have such a wonderful daughter and would do anything in his power not to lose her to his former wife.

"Hey Al," Randy sat on the floor beside her. "Playing with Jasmine?"

"Yep," Alanna turned her father and hugged him. "Daddy you seem sad." 

"I'm just said because I have to leave for work tomorrow," Randy hugged her back. 

"I am I staying with Mommy or Nanny and Grampy?" Alanna pulled back from the hug.

"Nanny and Grampy. Hun got ask you to do you a big favour for me ," Randy picked up another doll preparing to play dolls once he had asked her his favour. 

"What is it Daddy?" 

"When you see Mommy this weekend make sure you never leave Nanny and Grampy's sight ok?" Randy gave a weak smile.

"She'll make me go with that awful man won't she?" fear crossed Alanna's face.

"Possibly but so long as Nanny and Grampy can see you she can't take you to him," Randy bent down and hugged her tight hoping to dispel her fear. 

xxx

Evan was washing and John drying both of them standing in silence not sure what to say after Randy's bit of news about the court hearing. John could tell Evan was worried and upset over Randy needing to do the paternity test. "You're worried about what happens next aren't you?"

"Yes I'm worried about him," Evan handed John a plate. "I mean you can see she is his world."

"Soon to be a big part of yours too," John punched Evan in the arm. "I can tell your getting attached."

"Yeah I am but she's hard not to like," Evan smiled.

"I know. I am Uncle John," he chuckled. "I got attached long before you and I know I worried a lot about Randy losing her."

"Yeah I supposed you're more worried than me," Evan pulled the plug from the sink.

"Maybe don't worry about that," John smiled. "Hey I'm going get Alanna to sleep with me so you can help Randy relaxed. You know if it's bothering us its tearing him up inside."

"Thanks John," Evan wiped his hands dry. "But if she wants to be with Randy let her."

"We will see what Randy and Alanna say."


	12. Chapter 12

Ice cream eaten, which was a hot fudge Sunday for the four of them. Alanna managed to get some on her face and outfit but she wasn't alone as John also got some on his shirt. They all had a good laugh at messy John and said it was he would need to take a bath with Alanna. Which was a great lead in for Alanna sleeping with John for the night. Randy and Evan gave their good night hugs in John's room to the little girl then whispered thank you to John. The two of them closing the guest room door and Evan turned to Randy.

"That went a lot easier than I thought," He followed Randy as they began walking towards Randy's room.

"You thought it be hard getting her to sleep with John? She loves not sleeping in her own bed," Randy chuckled. "She usually sleeps with me. Guess I'm going to have to start breaking that habit."

"Yeah I guess," Evan closed the bedroom door. "Are you ok?"

"Why would you think otherwise?" Randy questioned realizing the emotional wear and tear was starting to show.

"Well you've been through a lot today," Evan rested against the long dresser against the wall.

"I have and," Randy took a deep breath. "I'm going to say this because I trust and love you."

"Alright."

"I'm a ball of rage, sorrow, worry on the inside right now," Randy sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands. "But I have to stay strong for Alanna even though all I want to do is just break down," Randy sobbed.

Evan admire Randy for how strong he had been earlier but admired more that their relationship had reached the point where Randy was willing to be open and honest about his feelings. Evan moved from the dresser and moved over to Randy sitting next to him pulling him into a loving embrace.

"Let it out Randy. Lean on me," Evan pressed his lips to the short hairs on Randy's head.

"I am so scared Evan," Randy choked a little on his words. "I can't lose her I just can't."

"You won't. You said it yourself your Alanna's father and the test will prove it to anyone with any doubt," Evan rubbed his hand up and down Randy's back.

"It not that. Sam get visitation with Al this weekend while I'm gone," Randy tried to calm himself. "I just don't trust her. I'm scared she'll try to take her if someone isn't watching."

"Oh Randy," Evan held him tighter.

"Evan. I think I should stay home from the houseshows this weekend and be there with her so nothing happens," he lifted his head and turned to look Evan in the eye.

"Are you sure she would do something like that?" Evan said in shock.

"After what she said in court today I wouldn't put anything past her," Randy lowered his more his stomach turning with fear. "I know I can trust my parents with her but I'm just scared someone will turn away for just one second and," tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I'm here baby," Evan pulled Randy into a tight hug his heart breaking for the man he loved. "She'll never take Alanna from us," Evan realized he said us and not you. He wasn't sure if us when it came to Alanna was allowed yet.

"I hope your right Evan," Randy hugged back burying his head in Evan's shoulder.

"I see. Sleep on it Randy. Make that decision when you're a little calmer," Evan smiled warmly hugging tighter against Randy.

"I can't sleep yet still to upset," Randy stretched and moved out of Evan's embrace.

"Yeah I can only imagine," Evan took a hold of Randy's hand. Evan now worried over what Sam might do until this point he just thought she was in a similar boat like Randy. He couldn't voice his concerns he knew for once Randy need him to be strong for him. "Maybe we could take a bath help you relax?"

"Not sure if it will relax me but it couldn't hurt," Randy kissed Evan on the cheek. "Thanks for listening and not running away from me once all of the chaos that is my home life got dumped on you."

"I just wish had let me in sooner so I could have been here to help you," Evan laid his head on Randy's shoulder.

"I know but I just was scared you would be so attached to Alanna and her you," Randy sighed.

"Well you were right to be scared of that because I adore Alanna after meeting her and see how important she is to you," Evan admitted.

"See I didn't want you to get hurt by this if it goes bad," Randy stood up off the bed.

"So you're saying you only want me involved in half your life," Evan snapped before realizing he said it. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"It's ok. It's not that I didn't want you involved in this side of my life until everything settle down," Randy said softly with a hint of sadness.

"I understand," Evan walked over to Randy and put his arms over his shoulders.

"Thank you," Randy placed his hands on Evan's hips. "But now that you're here with me now it does give me help a lot emotionally."

"Well I'm glad," Evan pressed his head against Randy's chest. "It will take a while for me to get use to all this."

"Take your time. We can do this all in small steps if we need to so you can get used to being here," Randy kissed the raven hair just knowing Evan was there made him feel at ease.

"So how about that bath?" Evan pulled back with a grin.

"I would love one," Randy smiled and took Evan's hand as he led him towards the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Randy and Evan walked into the bathroom. Randy went to the linen closet and retrieved them both some fluffy white towels and wash cloths. Evan moved towards the large whirlpool tub when he was in here earlier he had used the shower and wasn't quite sure how to operate the tub.

"How do I start this?" Evan moved to what he thought was the controller for the bath tub.

"You're in the right spot just turn the right nob for hot and the left for cold," Randy instructed moving closer with the towels. Evan turned the nobs and the water began filling the tub he checked the water to make sure he was getting nice and hot.

"That was easier than it looks," Evan chuckled.

"Yeah it is," Randy set the towels on the edge of the tub and reached over to the other side of the tub for a bright pink bottle.

"What's that?"

"Bubbles. They're Alanna's but we can use some too," Randy said uncapping the bottle and pouring some into the bath.

"Bubbles make everything more relaxing," Evan smiled.

"They seem too," Randy hit the button for the jets to turn on before turning the water off.

"I think we're both wearing too much clothes," Randy pick at the fabric of Evan's shirt.

"I think we are," Evan stood up followed by Randy.

"May I," Randy ran his fingers along the hem of Evan's shirt.

"Always," Evan smiled showing his sharp pointed teeth.

Randy gripped the hem and began lift the t-shirt up. Evan raised his arms allowing Randy to pull his shirt off revealing faintly freckled flesh. Next Randy's hands went for the button of Evan's fly and without asking permission he unfastened them and pulled the fly apart.

"You're in a hurry," Evan snickered.

"Always when it comes to seeing you nude," Randy gave a trademark smirk.

Evan stood there and let his Viper work his magic has he knelt down. Once on his knees his icy blue eyes looked up at soft brown ones as his shimmed Evan's pants over his hips. Once the pants pooled around Evan's feet he reached up again and hooked the waist band of Evan's underwear and began pulling them down. Evan stepped out of pants and watch Randy fully dressed stand before him.

"Beautiful. Now get in the tub," Randy ordered.

"What about your clothes don't you want any help," Evan batted it eye lashes.

"No just get in," Randy had a smug look on his face. Evan shook his head and stepped down into the warm rushing water. He sat down on the seat that ran around the edge of the tub and looked at Randy.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Evan stretched his arms around the edge the tub.

"Yeah," Randy began unbuttoning his shirt revealing his bronze skin. He shrugged his shoulders and the dress shirt fell to the ground. Randy teased Evan by running his hand down his chest dipping his fingers under the waist band of his pants.

"Tease," Evan said has he watch Randy undo his button.

"You love me for it," Randy smirked pulling down his fly.

"I must say I love the show," Evan licked his lips when Randy pulled his pants and underwear down reveal his nude form which was a sight Evan would never get sick of seeing. "Now sexy get over here."

"I aim to please," Randy grinned stepping down into the water sitting next to Evan. "I'm feeling relaxed already."

"Good I thought this might help you relax," Evan placed his hand on Randy thigh.

"It's not the bath," Randy turned Evan's face to face his. "It's being alone with you," Randy closed the distance between them and kissed Evan slowly. Evan began to protest when Randy broke the kiss to pull Evan into the center of the tub where they resumed kissing.

Randy's hands slid down Evan's body until they were on his ass pulling him more into the kiss. Evan let his hand move up and down Randy's back before moving to the front to stoke the firm abs. Downward the hands soon moved and wrapped around Randy's hardening shaft.

A moan escaped Randy's lips breaking the kiss. "Let's sit back on the bench I have an idea," Randy moved away from Evan's touch to sit and making a come hither motion to Evan. "Sit on my knee."

Evan moved through the water to sit on Randy's knee his hand returning to the older man's shaft. "So what your idea?" Evan gave a gentle squeeze to Randy's cock.

"Well you're already doing your part of it," Randy kissed Evan's shoulder as his hand moved to circle Evan's erection. "This is my part."

Randy and Evan pumped each other's shaft slowly until they were both fully hard and breathing heavy. Randy kissing Evan's shoulders and neck as he moved his thumb over the high flyer's slit. Evan soon mimicked his lover flicking his thumb in the slit before quickly moving his hand down to cup Randy's balls.

"So good," Randy moaned into Evan's ear. "If you keep doing that I might…oh god," Randy groaned has Evan switch his focus back to the head of Randy's shaft. Randy placed his attention also on Evan's tip as they slowly raced to see who could get the other to come first.

Both of them felt their release coil in their stomachs and it was Evan who won the race as Randy erupted into the bubbled water the seamen blending in with the white bubbles. Evan came soon after groaning out Randy's name some of his release landed on his abs as he was slightly elevated from being on Randy's knee.

"That was a great idea," Evan leaned back against Randy's chest panting.

"I always have good ideas," Randy boasted and gained a snicker from Evan.

"I can remember some bad ones," Evan teased.

"You better wait for the one I have for the bedroom," Randy squeeze Evan around the waist.


	14. Chapter 14

Evan stood next to John while Randy went over everything with his parents about keeping Alanna in sight. Also any odds and ends that they might not know but they probably did know. Alanna was standing beside him dressed in pink with a matching pink Hello Kitty suit case in her hand.

Evan thought she looked adorable. He noticed Randy whisper something to his mother and a smile break out a across her face. She glanced over at Evan and waved. Evan waved back and figured Randy told her about their relationship. It was good to see that smile, it meant his parents well at least his mother approved and that once the custody case was over there wouldn't be much hiding of their relationship.

Randy bent down to Alanna, and Evan could hear him going over to the rules. He warned her there would be bad things that happen if she didn't listen and a promise of going to a theme park if she obeyed. Evan didn't know of any parks like Randy was describing in Missouri. Must be some out of state one, he made a mental note to ask later.

Once Randy's parents left they all made a once over in Randy's house making sure things were tidy and that none of them left anything important. The three of them with luggage in hand made their way out to the taxi once and Randy locked the house and set the alarm.

John sat in the front seat of the cab and Randy and Evan in the back. "You sure about coming Randy?" John looked over his shoulder at the tattooed man.

Randy coming to the house shows or staying home with Alanna so he could be there for her visitation with Samantha had been the topic of breakfast. After sleeping on it Randy was still worried about leaving Alanna but he knew he had too. If he got full custody and she had visitations he couldn't be there for all of them and something could still happen even after the final verdict.

"I'm sure John," Randy sighed. "I'm going to be worried until after I get a call from my folks once the visitation is over. But it has to be done."

"That's understandable," Evan placed a hand on Randy's knee and squeezed it. "But keep positive it will be ok."

"Thanks Evan, and you to John," Randy smiled.

"So," Evan decided to change the subject. "What theme park are you taking her too?"

"Well WE," Randy began putting the emphasis on we so Evan realized he was going too. "Are going to visit Uncle John here and go to Disney for a four day vacation!"

"Seriously, that's awesome," Evan smiled as Randy wrapped a big arm around him.

"Yep, you guys are all coming to my place once the custody is finalized," John grinned. "Randy's been plotting this for a while.

"Been using this for Alanna to make her behave for about a month now," Randy laughed. "But I promised her so we're going. I've even took her shopping for clothes and shoes to wear. I got one of those vacation planning kits too."

"Wow everything is all planned then," Evan was really excited of the idea of going on a vacation with Randy and John.

"Pretty much, maybe you could help me finalize a few things when we get back home," Randy added as the taxi pulled into the airport.

"Yeah, I could on Wednesday. I have plans with my brother Mike on Tuesday," Evan offered secretly wishing if hadn't made plans with his brother as he would like more time with Randy.

"That works," Randy open his door as the car went into park. They gathered their bags and went through all the airport hassle. Evan was wondering where things for him and Randy headed because to him it seemed like all paths were good ones. Well expect one path and that was the one without Alanna.

Evan was amazed how quickly he fell in love with Randy's daughter. He never saw himself as a father but back when he started dating Randy he knew that being a father figure might come into play because he knew of Alanna. But he just wasn't sure if Randy would let Evan near Alanna. Due to it taking so long before Randy introduced him to Alanna or rather Evan finding her.

But that mystery had been solved and Evan was pleasantly surprised that he had been in Randy's plans to meet Alanna, it just happen sooner than expected. But it all went well, and Alanna seemed to like him. It made Evan wonder if he should tell Mike about Randy or wait.

Waiting seem like the more appropriate option for now. It wasn't like Randy had asked him to move in or anything. He just would be spending more time at Randy's house and with his family. Evan wasn't even sure he was ready to move in with Randy yet, only time would tell.

Once they were all seated on the plane they all relaxed because there was no going back to Randy's house now. Now a weekend of house shows and weekly tapings awaited them.


End file.
